powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Bradley
"Power of Thunder!" Blake Bradley is Hunter's brother, and the Navy Thunder Ranger. Biography Early Life Not a lot is known about Hunter and Blake Bradley's early years, except that they were both adopted at a young age by the Bradleys, a young couple who were also members of the Thunder Ninja Academy. It seems that both Bradleys shared a content childhood with their adoptive family, until they were later murdered by the fallen Wind Ninja, Lothor. Hunter and Blake unfortunately are unaware who is responsible for their deaths until years later. Following the death of their family, the boys continued to live at the Thunder Ninja Academy, now being raised by Sensei Omino. Blake and Hunter trained at the Thunder Ninja Academy under Sensei Ominou who was later captured along with the whole academy by Lothor. Sensei Ominou, knowing that the world needed protectors he gave Blake and Hunter the Thunder morphers. He also has a crush on Tori, the Blue Wind Ranger, which, while "obviously mutual", was never acted upon (most likely due to the show's targeting a younger audience).' Return Lothor made them believe Sensei Watanabe was their adopted parents' murderer after he captured them making them go against the Wind Ninjas. But their parents' spirits told them it was Lothor who killed them. After that the Thunder Rangers allied with the Wind Ninjas. They fought along side them during many battles. It is implied that he has feelings for the Blue Wind Ranger, Tori Hanson. In "I Love Lothor" he was put under a spell and fell madly in love with Tori along with Cam. By the end of the series they know of each others feelings but nothing is said if a relationship is made since the show was targeted to children. Ironically his Sentai counterpart also has feelings for the Blue Wind Ninja Sentai counterpart. After the end of Ninja Storm, Blake achieved his dream of becoming a motocross star. Dino Thunder In Dino Thunder, the Rangers temporarily regain their powers and fight alongside the Dino Thunder Rangers to fight the combined threat of Lothor and Mesogog. After the battle it is revealed that Blake's morpher is depleted, resulting in the permanent loss of his Ranger powers. Super Megaforce Blake and Hunter returned with their fellow Ninja Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. ''The Thunder Rangers are not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. They do, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to their counterparts indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Navy Thunder Ranger Zords *Beetlezord *Sting Blaster Arsenal *Thunder Morpher **Navy Power Disc *Thunder Staff *Navy Antler *Thunder Blade *Tsunami Cycle Ranger Key The '''Navy Thunder Ranger Key is Blake's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Navy Thunder Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers while fighting Tentacus. Gallery Prns-navyf.png|A female version of the Navy Thunder Ranger suit as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Blake is officially the first Navy Ranger. *It is rumored that Doug Sloan had originally wanted the Navy Thunder Ranger to be female. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Blue Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Thunder Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:Ninja (theme)